Rockman & Forte The Fanfic Adaptation!
by Kharaxel
Summary: A mysterious robot named King appears. Can Rockman & Forte defeat him together? Based on Rockman & Forte game for SNES and GBA.


PROLOGUE

There are people, who like to build things out of blocks. They build various, sometimes even most amazing contraptions.

Other people, for example, like to build houses... out of cards.

These are purely hobbistic time-killers, people often do to occupy themselves. Nothing out of ordinary.

Then, of course, there's one man.

He's a man, who would stop at nothing, to reach the goal of his "hobby". He's a man, who would rather spend millions of stolen Zenny on a fortress the shape of a skull, than get himself a stable job.

HE IS A MAN, WHO WOULD RATHER BUILD A ROBOT CALLED SPRINGMAN, THAN TO BUILD SOMETHING WHICH WOULD ACTUALLY BE SOME KIND OF THREAT!

His name is Albert Wily.

He has a burning obsession with conquering the world. Enslaving it, and enforcing a totalitarian rule upon the population of this blue planet called Earth. One would think it would be so simple. He's after all, a genius! He has an army of robots at his command! Powerful Battle Machines who could bring the humanity to its knees!

However for that to happen, those "Powerful Battle Machines" would first have to last at least ten minutes against the greatest hero of them all: A blue robot named Rockman.

Each time Wily tried to take over the world, Rockman was there to stop him. Each time Wily tried to rob a bank, Rockman was there to kick his ass. Each time Wily build another ridiculous robot, Rockman was there to destroy it.

To Wily, it almost seemed like an endless cycle of failures, rage, and tears. Such was the fate of a (almost) bald old man, who constantly tries to rule the world.

Now however, Wily has completely new plans... could it be, that this time our hero is doomed?

Not likely, but let's pretend we don't know that.

* * *

Forte was sitting on the roof of the Skull Castle. It was an usual thing for him, since he had nothing to do these days. Of course, he could like always go, and fight with Rockman again... but the thing is , he just did not felt like it.

Safe to say, it was abnormal.

As far as everyone knew, Forte was obsessed with defeating the blue bomber. It wasn't like that, because his creator wished for it. No, he could care less about what the old man wants. He wanted to defeat Rockman... for himself. His one and only goal, is to become a legend by defeating the strongest robot on this planet... which is exactly what Rockman is.

It's true that, if not for Rockman, Forte would probably be the strongest of them all. No matter how many times he tried to defeat the blue smurf, he always failed. No matter how much training, no matter how much preparation... Rockman was always step ahead of him, for some reason.

Now however, Forte felt the need to relax, to cleanse his robotic mind of all his troubles. He was looking at the clouds in the sky, and thinking about many things. Such as: What am I? Why am I? And of course the obligatory: What would happen if I were a human?

He was thinking about many interesting things, at least from his point of view. If he tried to speak of something like that to anybody, he would (of course) just be bombarded with intensive yawning.

To put it simply, Forte suddenly felt very DEEP.

All that deepness suddenly came to him out of nowhere. It was as if he changed completely in the span of the last couple of hours. Such things are impossible, even for robots.

The sky was beautiful, blue, and full of clouds. The sun was nicely shining down upon him, making Forte feel even more relaxed. There was a calm breeze, which brushed his face. Probably nothing could ruin it for him.

Unless...

Unless suddenly, a giant explosion would happen, or Wily would interrupt him, screaming into the intercom in his helmet.

Unfortunately for our new philosopher, both of those things happened.

There was a huge tremor, and then an explosion, and then a cloud of smoke raised to the roof. Forte grimaced, and quickly got up. He knew exactly what all of this meant. After a tense silence, which seemed like an eternity to the black robot, from the intercom in Forte's helmet boomed Wily's voice.

"Forte! Quick! Get your ass in here! Someone is... attacking the...AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The transmission was cut off. However, Forte's curiosity was picked.

"Someone? Not Rockman? Well, well." Thought Forte. "I'll better check it out."

* * *

Standing upon the entrance to the highly famous Robot Museum, was a blue robot. He also is, highly famous, mainly because he saved the world like a dozen times already.

His name is Rockman.

His mission this time, was to check out who attacked this Robot Museum. However, he had little problems of a Metoolic nature.

A single Metool was blocking the entrance.

Everyone knows what a Metool is. It's a little robot, with a yellow hat which is usually used on construction sites. The hats are made of, so called, "Metool Alloy", which is the strongest metal on earth. It's able to withstand almost anything... unfortunately, that even includes plasma shooting out of Rockman's arm cannon, "The Rock Buster". Metools hide their weak parts, which includes a little pea shooter, under the hat, and when you least expect it, they jump out and shoot at you. To defeat one of those little bastards, you need to be a master of absolutely perfect timing... and patience. It's easily to lose one's own sanity, when you're trying to defeat something as weak as a Metool, and you're losing badly.

At this moment, Rockman was nearing a complete madness. He was quite damaged already, and yet the little scoundrel was still functional. A wild thought crossed his mind, that, maybe, it's possible that this met was the fabled "Hard Hat". He quickly dispelled those thoughts, when he heard a familiar laughter. He turned around, to see no one other than Forte, standing on a street lamp with his arms crossed.

"Forte? What are you doing here?"

"You mean currently? If so, then I'm watching YOU getting your ass kicked by a Metool."

Rockman made a pouting face. Forte laughed again and jumped down from the lamp. He started walking toward the entrance to the museum. While passing by Rockman, he sent him a cocky smile and then pushed him aside. It would seem, Forte was about to prove to his eternal rival, that Metools are a joke, and he can deal with them easily.

Or something like that.

"What are you doing?" Said Rockman, looking at Forte, who assumed a fighting stance, with his buster ready to fire.

"Look, smurf. That's how pros do it."

With that said, Forte started shooting at the still hiding Metool, without a stop. Salvo of plasma, after a salvo.

There's this one thing about Metool alloy, that it not only stops many things from harming a Metool, but also reflects all plasma or laser attacks. Therefore, each bullet of plasma Forte fired, was reflected in random direction. They hit nearby cars, buildings, street lamps, and all those other things that happen to be in the middle of a city.

"Forte! Stop! It's no use!" Shouted Rockman, while hiding behind a nearby bench.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doi..."

Suddenly, one of the plasma bullets got a such strange destiny of journey, that when it got reflected, it flied back at Forte and hit him straight in the chest. The black robot cried out in pain like a little girl, and fell on his back. The Metool, was still standing strong, like nothing actually happened.

Forte's face was now twisted in an expression, that was a mixture of anger and pain. After a silent moment, he started to get up. Something told him to turn around, a strange urge that usually accompanies you, when you are ridiculed by someone.

And so he was. Rockman was standing there, leaning against what was left of the street lamp Forte was previously standing on. On his face, there was a huge grin. There was no need for words, this grin was enough to convey a short, and simple message:

"What now, pro?"

* * *

Life of a Metool is simple, and usually pretty short. You are just supposed to stand in one place, while hiding in your hat, and when an enemy comes nearby, reveal yourself and shoot at him. If he gets hit, hide. If not, you're probably dead next moment, unless you are lucky.

The Metool at the entrance, was clearly like any other Met. He shot at you when you got close, and if you didn't destroy him then, he hid again. Why two Super Battle Robots aren't able to defeat a single little Metool, is probably beyond comprehension of a mortal being. However, one could say, that those two "Super Battle Robots", are just complete friggin' idiots.

That one, would be (of course) right.

The Metool waited, while Forte and Rockman were talking at a safe distance.

"So, Forte. What are you doing here anyway?" Asked Rockman, while drinking an E-Tank to restore his energy. He handed one to Forte, who accepted it much too gladly.

"Well, you see. That old fart's fortress was attacked by some robot called King."

"King?"

Forte took a sip from the E-Tank.

"Yeah. He dared to say, he's the strongest robot on this planet, and then stole Wily's Robot Master data. So, the old man, in a fit of fury, sent me here to kill him."

"You just obediently listened to him? That's a first."

"Don't be stupid." Forte said grimacing. "I just want to kill this King, because it will bring me closer to my goal." He said, crushing the still quite full E-Tank in his hand.

"Oh. You mean that "I will become a legend" thing?" Said Rockman, throwing his empty E-Tank into the nearest trash can. He also tried to pretend Forte did not just waste the one he gave to him.

"Yeah. That. However..."

Forte's gaze went towards the entrance to the museum. The little Metool was still standing there.

"Yes. He presents a certain problem, doesn't he?." Said Rockman.

They were now both staring intensively at the Met. They hoped, that if they hated him enough, then maybe then he would blow up. Unfortunately for them, hate in itself is not able to kill, so they still had a problem at hand.

In such situations, when two people have (more or less) the same goal, and they also share the same problem which obstructs them from completing said goal, they would usually join forces.

If we are talking about two robotic rivals however, then the situation is completely different. Even if one of them IS willing to work with the other one, then that other one probably isn't. Such is one of the many twisted Laws of Universe.

"I guess we should join forces." Said Rockman, breaking off the silence. "What do you think?"

"Hell no." Replied briefly Forte.

Rockman rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Listen. We both have to get inside there, there's no denying it. However, that friggin' Met is blocking our way, and unless we join forces, we can't defeat him."

Forte frowned. He could not deny it. For some ridiculous reason, a one Metool was able to outsmart them both. However, if they were to join forces, they could easily pull off some crazy battle maneuver, and destroy the little pest.

"Bah. Whatever. Let's do it."

Rockman smiled, and then started whispering something to Forte.

* * *

It was showdown time. Rockman took a deep breath, and then started running toward the Metool with a huge speed. Sensing incoming danger, the Metool got out of his little hat, and fired a round of plasma at Rockman. The blue robot then used his classic move, which was sliding on his back, and avoided the shot. At that instant, Forte destroyed the Metool with his buster.

"We did it!" Shouted Forte. "We finally did it!"

"Yeah! We are victorious!" Cried out happy Rockman.

Rockman and Forte were jumping around, happy that they won. Reality, however, started to drill its way into their tick metallic skulls quite quickly. Not even a minute has passed, when they realized, they just had to use a tactical maneuver... to defeat a little robot with a yellow hat. They both looked at each other with uncomfortable gazes. After a moment of awkward silence. They turned to the entrance.

"Shall we?" Asked Rockman.

"After you." Replied Forte.

PROLOGUE END


End file.
